


[Podfic] Celebrations, Arkham-Style

by RsCreighton



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Celebrations, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Harley Quinn didn't struggle when Batman caught up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Celebrations, Arkham-Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celebrations, Arkham-style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448493) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Thank you crookedspoon for letting me podfic this <3

**Title:**   Celebration - Arakham Style  
**Author:**   CrookedSpoon  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   5:05  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


Mobile Streaming Click Here"

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/Celebrations%20-%20Arkaham%20Style.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
